A Secret Within
by Dona Tello625
Summary: I'M BACK! Now on with the story. Here is chapter 15...Dona sees Toby and they talk...seriously talk...what's going on! Ahhh! Read and Find out!
1. I don't love you

Dear Readers, I am sorry that I have not updated my story. Well here is the sequil to SECRETS

I hope that you will enjoy this story.

DISCLAIMER: I hate this. I do not own the TMNT gang. But I do own Dona, Faith, Toby, and a secret new member. If you want to know who this is then read to find out.

* * *

It has been almost three years since the tower collasped, and now everything was peaceful and quiet. Dona now has a job at an Italian restaurant as a waitress. She also met a guy who works there. Surprisingly, he also goes to the same college she did. This guy was Toby. Every night he walked her home from work. One night he asked her a question, "Why do you wear that red mask for? I mean you wear it at work and at school?"

Dona hated to bring up the reason why she wears the old bandana, "I... I promised a friend that I would see them again, but something terrilbe happened and... I don't think I ever will." She lowered her head. They stood in front of her house I'm sorry, D.P. Here maybe this will make you feel better." He brought her into a deep kiss, but she pushed away.

"You shouldn't have done that?"

"Why?"

"I don't ... I'm in love with someone else." She turned her head, "I'm sorry." She opened the door and entered her house.

* * *


	2. Fights in the Alley

This chapter was created by Donny's Girl and DonaTello 625! We have joined forces to help create this sequil. Now I hope that you will all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Down below in the sewers were our favorite heros practicing their  
ninjitsu, well except for one turtle. His name is Raphael. It has been three  
years since he last saw Dona. She was like family to them, but for him maybe  
alittle more than that. Every now and then he would read Kitty, which was  
Dona's diary, to find out more about her. After awhile he picked up the  
habit of having a journal, but that was his little secret. "I wonder if I  
could find an address that can help me find her?" He flipped through the  
pages of the little book. Nothing. "Well, that plan really sucked." He then heard his brother  
Michelangelo's yell coming from the dojo. "I guess I'll join them." He left  
his room and practiced with them.  
"Glad you can join the party, Raphie- Boy!"  
"Call me that again, Mikey, and I promise you ya won't b able to think without MAJOR pain in yer soft head."  
"I see that you came to join your brothers, my son." The old rat smiled. He  
had missed watching him spar with his brothers. Raph agreed. As Raph sparred  
with his brother, Leonardo,they noticed that his attacks were not as sharp  
as they used to be.  
"Hey, Raph, your moves are kinda... slow."  
"So?" He asked sarcasticly.  
"Well, I think that you should practice more."  
"LOOK, LEO, I don't need you to lecture me! Got it!" He unsheathed his sais  
and grabbed his trench coat and fedora.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Out!" Raphael slammed the door behind him causing the items on the wall to  
fall to the floor.  
"That went well."  
"Shutup, Mikey."  


* * *

Dona was also taking a walk . While she was walking  
she felt like she was being followed, and she was. She ran down an alley  
way, but it was a dead end.  
"Look what we go here, boys." Four Purple Dragons surrounded her. "Look  
give us all ya's money then maybe we won't you... much."  
Don stood in a fightin stance, "I'm warning you. You don't know who your'e  
dealing with."  
"Look, the little 'girl' thinks that she could fight us!" The leader said  
laughing  
"Give me break." One of them answered. Now Dona was all alone to fight  
these goons that is for now.  
Walking down the crowded streets of New York, Raph's mind wondered  
thinkning that maybe he would be able knock- out a few Purple Dragons that  
night. He then heard fighting coming from the alley. He then saw four guys  
and one girl fighting to protect herself. Raph's anger began to boil, he  
then grabbed one of the Purple Dragons and turned him around. "Four to one,  
now that doesn't sound fair how about I even it up abit?!" He then tossed  
the thug across the alley.  
Dona saw one of the thugs fly right past her. "Look I have every thing  
under control!" She punched the last Purple Dragon in the stomach.  
"Lets get outta here!" The thugs ran for their life.  
"See... I told ya." Dona said as she was trying to catch her breath.  
"You shouldn't be fightin' people like that!"  
"Look... I do it all the time! A girl needs to keep in shape you know."  
"You fought those goons before?"  
"Yes. You seem familiar have I fought you before?"  
"No!"  
"Look if you are looking for a fight meet me at the Central Park lake  
Thursday, midnight. Good- bye, Stranger." She then did a front flip over him  
then dissappeared.  
"Why? Why is it always me?" He grumbled. "Well, time for me to get home and  
practice if I'm gonna fight her. Sheesh, women." He then went back home to  
prepare himself for his up coming fight.

* * *

When Raph walked into the lair, Leo, Don and Mike were watching the TV. The news was on, and Raph went to stand behind the couch. "Hey Raph." Leo said, still looking at the TV. "You feelin' better now?"

"Sorta. I met tthis chick who was fightin' some punks in an alley. She siad she'd fought 'em before, and she siad I looked familiar. Do ya' think..."

"I don't think so, Raph" Raph's face fell, as did his shoulder,and he threw his jacket on the floor, then left to his room. He hadn't told his brothers that the girl wanted to fight him, but he didn't care. It was between him and her anyway. He sighed, and plummetted to the bed, and sat there for a moment, staring at the ceiling. He reached out an arm, and grabbed Kitty from his bedside table. He opened it to the first page, where she had pasted a picture of herself. "I hope it's you Dona. I really do."

* * *

Remember this chapter was created by both of us. So please give "Share the love!"

Please review.


	3. Dates and Fights

Yes! The third chapter is you. I think that D.G. (Donny's Girl) did a great job coming up with the beginning fo this chapter. Well I hope that you enjoy it!

DISCLAIMER: UMM..... I'm not doing it. Read previous chapter.

* * *

Mike and Faith waked down the side walk beside each other. Faith was staring up at the buildings and lights. Mike grinned as he glanced over at her, and took her hand into his. Faith's cheeks flushed bright red, but she didn't pull away. "So... what are we going to see?" she asked him, as the two approached the movie theater. Mikey flipped up his hood, and shrugged. "I don't even know what's playin', lets go check." Faith walked up to the counter, and squinted up above it at the Playing list. "Hm... well there's Alien VS Preditaor, Shrek 2, and... um, Lion King 1/2? What IS that?"

Mike grinned. "You don't wanna know. Well, how about AVP?" Faith nodded, and Mike clapped his hands and bounced up and down on his feet. "Great! Okay, I've got the cash, I'll get the tickets." While Mikey walked up to the counter, and started to harrass the teenager selling tickets, Faith was staring intnetly at him. She couldn't believe how much she liked Mike. She started to get a bit annoyed when five minutes passed, so she cleared her throat, and Mike jumped. "Wha- oh, sorry babe... here, two for AVP, wise guy..." The ticket boy gave Mike two ticket,s then shooed them both away. "Michael! You're making an idiot of yourself!" Fiath hissed at him, and Mike shrugged. "It's my job, babe." Faith smile,d shook her head, and slapped mIke's shoulder affectionantly. "Alrighty... Whatcha want?" Faith looked at him, and shook her head.

"No, Mike, I don't need anything..."

"Oh yes you do, look at you! You're a stick, girl!" Mike poked Faith's stomache, and she pushed his hand away. Mike shrugged, bought himself a pepsi and pop corn, then led Faith into the theater. When they sat down, the movie starte,d and mike handed Faith the pepsi. "Here, have a sip..." Faith smile,d and took a tiny drink. Mikey winked at her, and she blushed hard.

The movie pretty much scared the heck out of Faith. She started to shake a bit, and Mike put his arm around her,and she stopped slightly. When a big ugly... thing jumped out at the screen, Faith screamed unintentionally, and wanted to kill herslef after that. "I'm sorry Mike..." she whispered and Mikey chuckled.

"It's fine, babe..." He squeezed her, and she smiled softly, and leaned her head on his shoulder. Her hand inched towrds his, and wrapped around it. At the end of the movie, the couple wnet out the back. "

So..." Faith tired to start a conversation, but failed miserably.

"Hehehe..." Mike laughed soflty, which made Faith blush again. Argh, he was just too cute! She cleared her throat, and stared up at the stars in the sky. "Uh... Faith?" "Hm?" Faith looked down at him. Mike scratched the bac of his head. "Well... I really like you, you know..." Faith smiled. "I like you a lot too, Michaelangleo."

"Yeah.. but, don't you think we need to take it a tiny stpe farther?" Mikey aksed her, trying very hard not to blush like mad. Faith;s eyes went wide, and she stared at the ground.

"Um... sure, I guess." There was a embarressed silence. Then, Mike took Faith's wrist, and pulled her into a corner. He pressed his lips on hers, and Faith was more than ready. She wrapped her arms around Mike's kneck, and returned the kiss. Mikey carressed Faith's face with his hand, and ran his other hand up and down her back. Faith was the one who broke the kiss, and she was jsut staring up at him. "Whoa..." she whispered, still staring at him. Mike laughed, and stared up at the sky. Faith inched towards him,and wrapped both of her arms around his middle, leaning her head on his chest. The two stood there for a very long time, just staring at the sky, feeling like they could never leave that spot.

* * *

Back at the lair, Raphael was in the dojo practicing his attacks. He was so into it that he attacked the punching bag with his sai causing it spill out the sand that was inside. "I see that you finally did what I told you."

"Buzz off, Leo, I'm busy."

"Spar me." Raph looked at his brother awkwardly.

"Sure. Why not." He twirled his sais expertly. "Bring it on!" Leo attacked first but missed. Raphael was ready to take anyone down before his little "play date" with Miss Mysterious. It didn't take long for Raph to take Leo down. "There ya happy, Leo."

Leo chuckled. "Better that last time."

"Good!" He was ready and he knew it. He grabbed his trench coat and fedora and left the lair for Central Park.

* * *

Dona was already waiting at lake. "Where is he?" She grabbed the red mask out of her pocket and tied it around her face. "This fight is for you Raph." She said to herself. She then heard the bushes rattling behind her. "Who's out there?" No one answered. "Show yourself!"

"Easy. It's just Mr. Stranger." Raphael came out from behind the bushes.

"Good. You know you're late."

Raph gave a small chuckle, "I like to keep in anticipation." They stood in an attacking stance waiting for the other to attack. Then one of them yelled and they attacked, Raphael brought out his sais while Dona drew out her claws. They fought for about a good twenty minutes when Dona's hat came off her head when she ducked from Raph's swing. She immediately rolled under him and stood up with her fists is front of her face, panting.

She was standing under the streetlight when Raph noticed that she had an all to familiar mask on. He saw her "ears" pop up and her tail sway back and forth. "_It can't be…" _He stared at her in shock; she used this moment to her advantage. She charged strait for him with all her strength she had left. He simplely grabbed her by the wrist and pinned her down. "D.P.?" She stared at him for a moment.

"How do you know m name?" She struggled as he held a tight gripe on her.

"Because it's me!" He tore his hat off and let her free. She looked at him for a moment and then touched his face. It was him!

"Raph!"

"Yeah, it's me, sweetcakes." She lunged her arms around him and sobbed hardly into his chest.

"I thought I you were dead!" She sobbed.

"Nah, we got out just in time. I'm surprised that you survived!" They stood up holding each other. "What were you doing fightin' those guys. You shouldn't be fighting guys like that you could have gotten seriously hurt." That sparked something inside Dona that made her snap.

"HURT! You want to talk HURT!" She pushed him away from him. "Raph, for three years, THREE YEARS! For three stinkin' years! Do you know what it feels like to lay in a hospital bed and hearing that your best friends have died? You know what I DIED THAT DAY! I never thought that I would never see you again! But now I… I…" She collapsed to her knees crying again. He never knew that she felt like that.

"I'm sorry, ya see the thing is that I don't want to lose you again. I would hate myself if I did." He wrapped his around her.

"Here. I keep this for the past three years and I think that you should have it back." She handed the mask to him.

"Thanks." He grabbed it and wrapped it around his face. She smiled. "What is it?"

"Do you that you look the same since the last time I saw you."

"So do you. Hey! Remember the day we first met Faith, and… we… I… we never finished." She blushed as the memory came to her.

"So lets finish it." She and Raph came close just like before, but this time it was different. The moon shone over the kissing couple. It seemed like they never thought that this day would come. That night all their dreams came true. They were together at last.

* * *

Yeah! It's finished! So what do ya think of that! Rememeber to share the love! Please review! We want to know how it went! P.S. I know that Dona and Raph met again pretty quickly, but we have other things in mind for them! (D.T. and D.G. laugh till they can't stand.) No seriously!


	4. Night at the beach and a special questio...

After the fight Dona and Raph walked along the beach. No one was there. Just them. "Oh, the water looks wonderful. I wish we could go for a swim."

"Your wish is my command." He then pushed her into the cold, salty water. Dona looked up at him with her piercing yellow green eyes.

"I'll get you for that!" She laughed as she dragged him down into the water with her. They laughed and played in the sand till Raphael's shell cell rang.

"Great. It's probably Leo where the shell am I." He then saw an evil smile grow across her face.

"Let _me_ answer it." He handed over the shell cell to her. She answered. "Hello?"

The voice on the other line was confused, "Sorry. It seems I have the wrong number."

"No, you don't. Now tell me. Is this... Leonardo on the phone?" The voice didn't say a word.

"How did you..."

"Please, Leo. Don't do that. You know exactly who this is."

Leo was still confused, "No."

Dona gave out a sigh, "It's me... D.P.!" No answer, "Leo you still there?"

"Dona is it really you?"

"Yup! I'm here with Raph. OH, you want to talk to him?"

"Sure... put him on."

Raph laughed as he answered in his heavy Brooklyn accent, "Hehe, he bro!

"Raph, that wasn't you playing tricks on me?"

"No really it is her. I'm takin' her to the lair, but don't tell anyone. I want it to be a surprise."

"Hmm. Fine but make it quick!" Leo hung up and Raph laughed.

"Looks like Leo doesn't believe us."

"Yeah, look, D.P. I want to tell you somethin' that I've been wantin' to say to ya for a long time."

"Oh, what's that?" He stared at her for awhile then he helped her up and...

"I... I... I missed you." _You idiot! That's not what you wanted to say! _He mentally kicked himself.

Dona felt a little confused, "Oh, me... me too." She hugged him. _What did he have to say? _She thought to herself_ Oh, well. I'll just have to wait._

As they walked back to the lair Raphael trailed behind. He reached into his belt and pulled a small box out. Inside it held a jade ring, he wanted to ask her to marry him right on the beach, but was too nervous. "I had her right were I wanted her." He said to himself. He put the box back and saw that he was trailing behind. Dona saw that something was wrong with him. She grabbed his arm and laid her head against it and sighed. He saw that some how he would reveal his secret to her.

"So," Dona started glancing up at him, "Everything alright?" Raph sighed, widening his eyes.

"Uh... yeah, good... fine..." _You idiot! Do it now! NOW!_ He sighed, and took Dona's hand, stopping her.

"Raph, what is it?" He got down on one knee in front of her, and her eyes widened. "Dona..."

"Y-yes...?" Dona said, looking at him strangely as he took out the box with the jade ring in it.

"Would you do me the honor of... being my wife, Dona?" He opened the box, to reveal the glinting ring. Don put a hand to her forehead, and stared him.

"Raph... I.... this is....I just...." Raph winced inside.

'Please don't say no...Please...'

"Yes, yes of course I will, Raphael." Raph smiled, and stood, taking the girl into his arms. She smiled up at him, and with out another word, Raph tilted her sideways and they kissed passionately. They finally separated. Raphael took the ring and slipped onto her slender ring finger. She stared at the ring, "How did you know that jades are my favorite?"

"Well, if I tell you do you promise not to get angry wit me?"

"Sure."

"I... I... read it in your diary." He flinched and waited for Dona to hit him or for her to yell at him. But she didn't she just giggled.

"You kept your promise."

"I did?"

"Yeah, I knew that it was going to happen so don't feel bad, haha." She laughed as she looked at her ring. "I love it!"

Raph sighed, "Good!" He then noticed that a tear fell from her eye. "Dona, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just very.... I can't explain it!" She placed a hand over her mouth as she stared at the ring. Then she looked up him. "You know how about we play a little trick with your brothers." Raphael smiled an evil smile.

"What did ya have in mind?" Dona whispered into Raph's ear "Haha. Good idea."

"And this is how we're going to do it."


	5. Missing Laptop and Lots of Surpises!

Sorry for the lllllllllllooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggggg... wait. I was not allowed to go on the computer. I was grounded. BUT NOW I'M BACK! Now here is the next chappie! Yeah!

* * *

Raphael slowly walked into the lair and Leonardo was waiting at the door. "Where were you!" 

"Why wouldn't you like to know, Leo." Raph "angrily" walked away. Leo simply followed.

"So, it was a prank. Dona was never there. Why did you do it?"

"If I told you once, Leo, I'll tell ya 'gain. 'Leave me the shell alone!'" Leo knew that how much his brother loved her, but he thought that he would leave the past behind him.

"Fine. I'll leave you alone, but don't think that you're going to shrink on your practice."

"Whateva, Leo." Raph said sarcastically.

"That does it! I'm taking you to Master Splinter." He tightly grasped his brothers wrist. Raphael fought back.

"No, Leo! For once I just want you to leave me alone and let me deal wit it mah way!" That was the signal for Dona to enter the lair.

Quietly, Dona entered the lair while Raph kept Leo occupided. "Now who am I to scare first? Hmm...? I know Donny. I'll deal with him first." She darted off to the lab. She could see him tinkering with his computer. "This is going to get 'im. Thank God it's a laptop." She laughed to herself."Now how to get him away from that computer?" Then it came to her."That's it."Hiding in the shawdowsshe crept to the outlet. She then pulled the plug.

"Wha...? How did that happen?"He looked around to what was the problem. "There's the problem. Theplug came out.Now how did that happen?"He shrugged his sholders (A/N: I was to lazy to see if it spelled correctly.) and walked back to his computer. But the problem was... it wasn't there anymore.

"Raph, all I want to is help." He sighed, "To tell you the truth you're not the only one who is hurting. I am to and I..." Leo was cut off my Donny's scream. "Hold on, Donny!" Raph and Leo ran toward the lab and there waspoor, poor Donny. He was banging his head on the desk. "Donny,...um... what are you doing?"

"Someone stole my laptop! Mikey... He's the one who did this! I'm going to go get him." Donny then stormed out of the lab. Leaving his brothers in awe, for they have never seen him so angry before.

* * *

Mikey was in the dojo with Faith. They just returnedfromthe movies."So... did you... like the movie?" He said between breathes. 

"Yeah..." She panted. "How long have you been practicing?"

"All my life."

"I don't understand how you do it," She held the nunchuck in her hand." even if I tried for years,... no. An eternity, I would never get how to use this."

"Don't worry, babe. It takes...Uff!" Donny knocked Mikey to floor.

Donny had a tight grip on his neck. "WHERE IS IT YOU STUPID EXCUSE FOR A TURTLE! WHERE IS IT!"

"Let go of my neck and what are you talking about?"

"DON'T PLAY STUPID WITH ME! YOU STOLE MY LAPTOP!"

"No, I didn't." Donny just kept shaking him. Leo, Raph, and Faith just... watched! They thought that Don was never capable of getting that angry. Raph thought it was time for part two of their little hoax. Dona saw the signal and ran for the kitchen.

"This is the last part... Now what should I do... Hmm?" And without thinking she caused the pots and pans to fall from their rack.

"What was that?"

"I don't know maybe it was a rat." Everyone looked at Mikey.

"You're such a ditz." Raph said flatly.

Back in the kitchen Dona was panicing. "What am going to do!" Then it came to her. She left the laptop near the fallen pots and pans and ran for the most darkest corner of the room.

* * *

Everyone entered the kitchen and saw that Don's missing laptop was amoung the pots and pans. "MY LAPTOP!" He ran up to it and picked it up from the floor and hugged it tightly. "Then if it wasn't Mikey... Then who was it?" Then out of "nowhere" Dona attacked Donny. 

"I told you that I'd get even." She said with a smug smile on her face.

"Don... DONA? Is it really you?" He was shocked to see her.

"No, it's the Easter bunny. Of it's really ME! Oh, and sorry 'bout stealing your laptop."

"Dona, what are ya doin'?"

"Oh, come on, Raph. I just wanted to make it quick and short. Besides it was fun." She laughed. Everyone just stood there. They didn't know what to say. It's been three years and shehad finally returned. "You know ya guys are starting to freak me out." Ater saying that Faith ran into her arms and hugged her tightly.

"Dona, I'm so sorry about what happened at the tower! I'm sorry, please forgive me." Faith cried.

"It's alright. I forgive you, besides it really showed me that how much I love you guys."

"If you really do love usthen how 'bout a kiss." Raph said as he pulled her so that her lips met his. Everyone's jaw fell when they saw this.

Then something caught Mikey's eye. "Where did ya get the ring?"

"Dona, are you...?"

Dona broke the kiss and looked up at Raph. "I guess... we can't keep it a secret for long? Can we?"

"WE?" Leo was surprised.

"Raphael asked me to marry him!" There was silence for bought a send then they heard a familiar voice from behind.

"Then I pray that your days together will be wonderful." It was Splinter.

"Master SPLINTER!" She ran and hugged the old rat. "I missed you!"

"I... missed you to... my daughter... or should I say..."

"No! I still want you to call me that. Please." She pleaded.

He smiled."Very well, my dear. Very well. And may say that you look beautiful since the last time I saw you."

"Thank you, Splinter." She bowed and then felt herself being lifted off the ground. "Oh, Raph, will you please put me down."

"Um... how 'bout... NO." She then playfully slapped him. "Oww. That hurt."

"Oh, please, stop wit the baby crud. Beside I need to call my parents." She then saw Raph's face. "What's wrong?"

"Oh... nothing, babe, look I have to do sumtin real quick. Be right back." He kissed her on the cheek then left. It left Dona shocked to see her fiance leave like that.

"Well... I guess this means that we should PAR- TAY!" Mikey said sponaniously. "Really, I think that you really desirve it. I mean you surviving the tower, being separted for three years, and now... This!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right Mikey, but I want to know about April. How is she doing?" Everyone pitched in to help her catch up with the things she missed out on. This was very pleasing for she enjoyed the company. Then she found out that Mikey and Faith were going out. "So... you two hit it off? Hmm, well I'll be watching. Remember: 'Big Sister's watching you.'"

Raphael stood to the side thinking about how they were going to spend the rest of their lives together, but the thought of Dona's parents was bothering him. He didn't think that they would accept her daughter marrying him. The thought stung him that they would never be happy. He didn't want to lose her again. Besides it was going to be perfect! Or... so it seamed.

* * *

So... hoped you liked it. And I hope that it was long enough. It took me three days to finish this story. Well, if you have any idea for the next chappie. Please give it. AND please review.


	6. Sick?

Well... there weren't any reviews on the last chapter... but that's okay ! There will always be the next chapter! Well, now that they that Dona and Raph are engaged what happens about half a year later? HMM...? I wonder?

Disclaimers: I hate doing this...sigh I do not own the TMNT gang, just Faith, Dona, Bowen, and a new character that is coming up later in the chapter.

* * *

**HALF A YEAR LATER...**

Dona woke up and noticed that her husband was not in bed. _Where could he be?_ She thought. She got up from the bed and walked out of the room. There was a dim light shinging from the dojo. She quietly made her way to the dojo and saw that he was practicing. _Odd... he usally doesn't practice at two in the morning. Something must be bothering him. _She watched as she saw Raphael roughly, but gracefully do his katas. All she could do is smile and slightly envy him. Ever since she started to get sick every now and then he wouldn't let her do anything till she was better.

"I know ya watchin'." His back was facing her. She smiled as she walked up to him.

"Yes, I know," she said with a small sigh. "... what's wrong, Raph?"

He looked away from her, "I don't know. I guess I'm jus' abit worried. Ya've been feelin' sick for da last few months and..." He was cut off by set of lips.

"It's all right, Raph. I'll be okay." She held her husband's hands in hers. Tomorrow how 'bout you take me to see April. I haven't seen her since I came back."

He looked at her and couldn't say no, "Sure." They hugged and went back to the room and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Raph made his way to the bathroom to take a shower, but this time he woke up alittle earlier than usal. Because Michelangelo is always the first one to get the hot water and by the time he was finished all the hot water was gone. _I'm goin' ta make this time! _He chuckled to himself. Walked up to the bathroom and saw the light shine through the bottom crack of the door. _He beat me to it! Shell it!_ He walked away, but turned around to here someone groaning, "Mikey, ya okay in dere?" No answer. "I'm comin' in." He said as he opened the door. When entered the bathroom it wasn't Mikey that was in there it was, "Dona! Ya okay, babe?" He kneeled next to her as she began to throw up some more. 

"Yeah," She said sickly, "I jus' didn't feel to well when I woke up this moring is all." Raphael handed her a cup of water. "Thank you."

"I don't think it would be a good idea to see April today."

"No, I said I wanted to and I'm going to see her. Alittle upset stomach isn't goin' to stop me." She wipped her mouth and gasped for some air.

"That's mah girl." He smiled worrily. "Come on let me help you up." He stretched out his hand and helped her off the floor. "Now come on, let's get ready to go." She knodded and headed for the room to get changed. He shook his head and thought, _She's as stubborn as ever. _He then closed the door and started to take his shower.

* * *

Donatello was tinkering in his workshop when he heared someone yelling, "Come on, Faith!" It was Mikey. He was using his... apologetic voice. 

"Come on? Come ON! I had it with you! You're so impossible to work with!" And with that Faith exited the lair.

"What was that all about?"

"I have no idea, but she'll be back. Watch." And to Donny's surprise she did.

"I forgot this." She picked up her hamburger from the table and walked for the door.

"So we're still on for six?"

"Yeah, see you later." She smiled as she left. (A/N: I got that from that Wendy's commercial -. I thought it would be funny to add that in here.)

"So... did you see Dona, Mikey I have something to show her in the lab."

"Oh, is it 'bout her bein' sick for the past three months?" He said as he took a big bite out of hamburger.

"Yeah, I would tell you but I promised to keep it a secret."

"That's okay. Dona and Raph went to go see April. They'll probably be back later tonight."

Don thanked his brother and walked back to the lab to continue tinkering with his project.

* * *

Raphael knocked on the apartment door and waited for someone to answer. "Honey, get the door!" They heard from the inside. They then heard the door being unlocked. 

"Hey, Raph, wazup? Oh, who's da babe?" Casey said as he saw Dona standing next to Raph.

"You better not be talking about any other '_babe'_ but... oh my gosh! Dona!"

"April! It is so good to see you again!" They ran into each others arms and held on tightly.

"When did you..." April then noticed that Dona had a wedding band on her left hand. "When did you get married! And why wasn't I invited!"

"Sorry, April but you were out of town and Raph and I..."

"Did you say, 'Raphael'?" Dona knodded as she smiled. "Congratulations to the happy couple."

"So you're the one Raph would never shut up about."

"Yes, I'm Dona and you are?"

"Oh, that's _my_ husband, Casey. We've been married for about almost three years now." They heard a cry from one of the rooms. "Great, call of the wild one."

"April, you were pregnant?"

"Yes, you want to see him?" Dona knodded yes and followed April to the baby's room.

As soon as their wives left Casey began to interigate Raph, "So where did you meet a girl like her?"

"I told ya this 'fore. I meet her in the sewers. She was running away rom us when she spotted us when we were skateboardin'."

"My God, does she have a long tail."

"I'm not talkin' no more. Let's watch a game or somthin'." Casey chuckeld and agreed.

Dona and April were on the floor playing with April's baby, "How old is he?"

"He's going to be one in four months."

"What's his name?"

"His name is Bowen." She smiled as she saw Dona play with little Bowen. "Are you and Raph going to have kids?"

"I don't know if he'll want any kids, besides I don't think that I'm able to children with him."

"Well, who knows, maybe you will. And if you do I hope it's a girl. Bowen's gonna probably want a girlfriend later on." They both laughed as the thought.

After a few hours they had dinner and shared memories of the past. It was about six o' clock when they left the apartment. Then a question came to Dona's mind, "Raph, what happened to the Shredder?"

"I don't know. He hasn't made any appearences since the tower collasped." They climbed down the sewer ladder and continued walking. "Why do ask?"

"I don't know. I was jus' wondering." She then stopped in her tracks.

"What's wrong?" He turned around to see that she didn't look to well.

"I feel alittle queezy is all."She then groaned as she leaned against the sewer wall.

"Here let me carry you." She agreed to letting him carring her. He knew that something was wrong, but he didn't know what. He knew that Dona had "secretly" did a test with Donny. He hated that Dona kept that a secret from him. He knew that sooner or later she would tell him, all he has to do is wait.

* * *

A tall brain filled jar came up to the dark shadow, "Master, you would be pleased to see what we have found in the blood sample of the Dona Project." He handed the sheet of paper to the dark shadow.

He laughed evily, "Who would have known that a three year old blood sample would produce these results. No matter, when the time comes we shall strike!" The shadow stepped into the light. It was the Shredder!

"Yes, Master. As you wish."

"Stockman, I want no mistakes this time!"

"Oh, don't worry we have someone that is perfect for the job."

"Very well, you may go now and prepare." The Shredder turned around and tossed the paper to the floor.

It read: _Positive w/ child._

* * *

DUN. DUN. DUN! O.O Do you think that Dona might me pregnant? Keep on reading to find out! Sorry for skipping the wedding but I have so much to write!

I hope that you enjoyed it! Please review.


	7. Calling Mom

Donny's Girl: Hey readers! It's Donny's Girl! Me and D.T. have rejoined  
forces to...finish this sequel! The beginning of this chapter was  
written by moi, but share the love with D.T., cause we all know she's so  
cool! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If we owned the turtles, trust me, you'd know.

* * *

Raph had a heavy feeling in his stomache as he finally made it to  
the lair, still carrying Dona. He walked inside, and sighed. Don was,  
obviously, in his lab working on his little toy. Raph wondered what it  
was, like he had when Don had first started making it. And Mike, even  
more obviously, was watching TV and eating pizza. "Hey Raphie Boy," he  
called out to him, " Want some pizza? Saved ya a piece!" Raph shook his  
head. 

"Not hungry, Mikey." Mike shrugged.

"More for me." he said, and began to eat Raph's piece of pizza.

Raphael and Leo crossed paths in the hall as Leo made his way to  
the dojo and Raph made his way to him and Dona's room. Leo stopped.  
"Where have you been?" he asked, and Raph felt his lip twitch, but he  
tried his hardest not to yell.

"Save it Leo. Not in the mood." Leo rolledhis eyes, and then eyed Donna worriedly. "She okay?" he asked, and Donna smiled.

"I'm fine Leo. Just a little head ache, that's all." Raph shook  
his head.

"That's what you always say, babe." Donna laughed.

"You're one to talk." she said, as Raph walked the rest of the way to their  
bedroom. Raph paused in front of the doorway, and smiled.

True." he admitted, and opened the door. He lay Donna down on the bed and kissed her  
good night. As he was about to leave, he felt Donna grab his hand. He  
turned back to her.

"Raph? W-wait..." Raph turned back.

"What's on your mind, toots?" Dona raised an eyebrow.

"First, don't call me that." Raph grinned.  
"Right. Sorry." Dona smiled, and then stared at her hands.

"Well... I have to tell you something I've been keeping from you for a long time."  
'This is it! Finally she's tellling me!' Raph exclaimed in his head.  
"You know how I've been sick a lot lately?" Raph sat down on the bed next to her and nodded.

"Yeah, it's got me worried sick. Why?" he asked, and Dona bit her lip.

"Well, I did a test with Donny the other day... and... he says I may be pregnant with your baby." Raph felt his eyes go wide, and he laughed and he didn't know why.

"Dona, why did you think you had to keep that from me?" he asked her, and she shrugged. Raph embraced her tightly, and grinned. "Dona, this is great!" Donna smiled  
brightly, and squeezed him too.

"Just think Raph. We're gunna be parents." Raph sighed, and smiled at the cieling. "You know," he said, "being what I am, I never thought I'd EVER have kids, or a wife, or any of that. But, lookie here!" Dona laughed.

"Don's going to do another test tomorrow, just to make sure. But he says I'm positive." Raph laughed again out of his joy, and drew her in to a romantic kiss.

"When do you think we should tell them?" Raph said after they broke.

"After my second test with Don. How 'bout we bring April and the others to dinner? I'm very sure that they would like to hear the news as well," Raph nodded in agreement. This is the most exciting thing that could ever happen to him. Just thinking of being a father made him want to do back flips! "but I think that Master Splinter should know first.Before anyone." Now that sent a shiver up his spine. (A/N:If he has a spine?)

Thinking about what to say he heard a knock on the door. "Hey! Can I come in?"It was Donny.

"Yeah, Don. Come in." Raph called out. He looked at his brother as he walked in. It somehow seemed as if he was hiding something as well. He's been so busy in his lab lately that it's driving him crazy on what's going on in there.

"So, did you tell,..." Dona smiled up at him and nodded. "Good! Well,... I would like to steal Dona from you if you don't mind, Raph."

"Nah! You can have her if you want. OW!" Dona punched him in shoulder. "Jus' kiddin'! Shesh!" He said as he rubbed the bruise that was on his shoulder.

"That's what you get when you play around like that with me." She said smugly as she and Don leave the room.

* * *

A few hours later, Dona sat on the "table" (A/N:Or whatever you call it.) while she waited for Don to return. "So!" 

"Like I said before, 'You're pregnant.' Congratulations." He said with a smile. She then hugged him tightly. "Hey, you don't your husband getting jealous now, do we." Dona laughed at the thought of Raphael getting jealous.

"Thank you, Donatello, thank you so much." He smile when she used his full name, for him it was special and he appreteated it very much.

"You're welcome, D.P. You don't mind if I call you that do you? I mean you are married." She chuckled.

"Not, I don't mind. Hey? What's that?" She pointed at the covered item in the corner. Don quickly stood in front of it.

"It's... uh... uh...new thing that I-- I -- have been working on." Dona wasn't convinced, but let the matter go.

"A'right," She said as she put up her hands, "don't have to tell me twice." Hopping off the bed she exited the lab.

"That was close. Alittle too close for that matter." He removed the white sheet and grabbed a screwdriver. "Time to finish this for Dona. She's gonna love it." He laughed inside as he continued.

* * *

_RING! RING! RING!_

"Honey, can you get the phone? I'm watching the game!" Thomas yelled back to his wife, Amy.

"Sure, _Dear!_" She said sarcastically. "Helllo?"

"_Ma_?"

"DONA?"

"_Yeah, it's me. How are you and Daddy doing?"_

"Fine, how about you?" She was suprised that her daughter was still "alive" since she had not call for almost half a year.

_"Fine."_ She didn't know if she should tell her mother about her being pregnant. She wanted it to be a suprise.

"How about your husband, Raphael? You know I would like to see this young man that you have married. Why didn't you invire me to your wedding?"

_"Oh, Raphael just wanted it to just me, him and his family, but we taped it for you." _She thought it be some comfort to her mother._ "I'm coming by in a couple months. So, if it isn't too much..."_

"No," interupted Amy, "not at all. I'll have the room set for you when you come by."

_"DONA!" Raph yelled._

"Is that Raphael?" She heard him yell for her from the other side.

_"Hold on, Mom. Yes, dear?" _

_"Did ya see where my fedora went to!" _

_"I believe it's in the wash, dear!"_

_"What ya washed my hat!" _

_"Yes, it to be cleaned! It smelled like sweat!" _Dona's mother laughed at the coment. _"You'll have to go to Casey's without it!"_

"Husbands!" They said simotainiously.

_"Mom, I'll be stopping by in a few months, so if it isn't too much..."_

"No, not at all. Oh, Toby called. Says that he wants to talk to you."

_"Kay, I'll do that. Well I have to go food shopping. Talk to you later, Mom. Bye. Tell Dad I said, 'Hi!'"_

"Take care. Bye." They hang up. Amy walks over to the couch to see her husband watching the football game. "That was your daughter, Tom. She said Hi!"

"Oh, okay..." He then reached into his back pocket and handed her his wallet.

_"Husbands!"_She sighed to herself. Now all she had to do was to get him away from the t.v. and get him to help set the room when Dona and Raphael come by next month.

* * *

YEAH! WE DID IT! WE DID IT! This chapter is finally up! Review and remember to share the love!


	8. Fighting

What up readers! Hope y'all liked the last chapter! I started this chapter, and Donny's Girl finished it for me! Share the love and please read and review!

Splinter was deep in meditation when he heard on knock on his bedroom door."Come in." he called, and Dona and Rap came in quietly. "Ah, how are you feeling my dear?" Splinter asked Dona, and she smiled and nodded. "Just fine thank you..." She looked down at her feet."Master Splinter, we have something to tell you."

"You do, have you?" She nodded.

"I don't know how to put this,but..."

Raphael then butted in, "Ya gonna be a grandpa, Sensei!" Splinter looked at them in astonishment.

He shook his head, chuckled to himself then answered, "Then I pray that your child shall be healthy. Congratulations, my son." He bowed toward Raphael and Raph did the same. After that Raph and Dona left the room.

"Well, that was easy." Dona said flippantly.

"Yeah. But Mikey's gonna go crazy when he finds out." said Raph, and Dona chuckled at the thought of Mikey making a big deal out of the situation, which he probably would.

"I'm gonna go see what my crazed bro's makin' in his lab, be right back." Raph announced, but Dona stopped him before he was able to take off.

"No, Raph, leave him alone. Trust me. I tried. He won't let you look at it till he's done."

He groaned, "Yeah, but ya know how he gets."

"Yeah,I know caught up with his little inventions. Now I have something to tell you." Raph looked at her curiously. "I told my mother that we were coming by in a couple months and..."

"Wait. Did you say 'we'? " She nodded, raising an eyebrow at his strange response. "No! Absolutely not!" Raph said, crossing his arms in front of his chest and shaking his head stubbornly.

"Why not! It's been a while since I've seen my mom and she wants to meet you, and so does my dad."

Raph shook his head, and raised his voice slightly. "Yes, Dona! They want to see your nice and handsome HUMAN husband! I don't think I'M what they're expecting!"

Dona glared. "Raphael, they aren't like that! They'll accept you for who you are, I know they will!"

Raph growled in frustration. "And what if they don't! What if they flip out and call the...zoo or something! I mean, they're humans, they're too stupid to accept anyone different from them!" Dona widened her eyes at him, and her jaw clenched. Raph relised what he'd said, and kicked himself mentally. "Dona, I didn't mean-"

"All right, fine." said Dona, her voice wavering dangerously as she glared at him. "Fine. We won't go. I'll just call my mom and tell her something came up. Happy now?" Then, she whipped right around and stomped into their bedroom, slamming the door so hard that a picture fell off the wall outside it. Raph sighed, and shuffled away, knowing it would be useless to apologize now. 


	9. Tell me When It's Over!

So far this story is coming along nicely. D.G.(Donny's Girl did an excellent job on the beginning part that I read three times! LOL!

Disclaimer: Like D.G. said, "If we'd owned the turtles you would know."

* * *

Raph sighed as he entered the living room, where Mikey was watching TV. Mikey didn't look up from his program. "Hey Raph." 

"Yeah...sure..." Raph mumbled, sitting next to Mike on the couch.

"What's the deal?" Mike asked, and Raph sighed.

"Dona's mad at me." Mike looked at him.

"I never thought I'd see the day. What'd you do!" Raph scowled at Mike, but answered anyway.

"She told her mom me and her were visiting in a while and I said no. I mean, do you really think that Dona's parents would like this! Especially since...well since..." Mikey leaned foreward.

"Since whaaaaat, Raphie Boy?" Raph sighed.

"Since Dona's pregnant." Mike's eye went wide, and he stared at Raph.

"You're not serious." Raph nodded, and Mike jumped up. "YOU'RE SERIOUS! OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Then he started to sing. "Raphie and Dona sittin in the bedroom-"

"All right, that's enough!" growled Raph, and Mike giggled. Leo entered the living room, frowning.

"Mike, what's all the noise about?"

"DONA'S PREGNANT! AH AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mike doubled over in a fresh wave of laughter, and Leo's eyes went wide.

"Seriously!" he asked, and Raph nodded, scowling. Leo couldn't help but laugh a little too, but he said," That's great Raph. Hey, how come ya look so down?"

"Dona's mad. Mike'll tell ya."

Then, he looked up as he heared footsteps coming down the hall.  
Dona entered the living room, and Raph looked down at the floor. Dona  
swept past, giving Raph a nice glare before picking up the phone and  
dialing. Raph nearly smiled. Ha, she was canceling. Now to get her to  
forgive him! "Hi Mom." said Dona," Oh, we're fine. Yes, we're still coming." Raph looked up and over his shoulder at her to see her smug face. "So, when do you want us to come? Ok, see you then. Love you, bye." Then, she crossed her arms in front of her chest and smiled smugly.

"Oh no ya don't!" said Raph, standing up, and Dona glared.

"Believe it or not, you don't run my life, Raphael! We're going, even if I have to _drag _you with my own hands!"

"What! What if I don't want to go!"

"You didn't seem to care that I DID want to go!" Leo and Mike looked from one to the  
other, then at each other.

"Love is in the air." said Mikey sarcastically.

"SHUT UP!" Dona and Raph yelled at him at the same time, and then they  
stormed out of the room in different directions.

* * *

Dona stormed off into their bedroom as she slammed the door! "He can get me soangry at times!"She groaned she decided to change into some new clothes. Standing in front of the mirror she noticed that her stomach had grown."Boy, are yousure growing fast. Now listen here." She said as placed a hand on her stomach. "If your father ever gets angry... I advice you stand at least fifty feet away!" She chuckled to herself as she slipped on a pair of jeans. "Oh, no, my jeans don't fit!"Dona complained. "Time to call April." She knew that they were supposed to have April and Casey over for diner to tell them the news, but with Raphael in an dangerous mood like this, she didn't care about the diner. "Oh, well. A girl's gotta do, what a girl's gotta do." As she picked up the phone and dialed April's house. 

Raphael was in the dojo practicing his katas. Ever since he found out that his wife was pregnant he became somehow more protective. Especally since his wife wanted them to go to his "in- law's" house. "Hopefully this won't be like'Meet the Parents'. " (A/N: i never saw either movies... so.. yeah...) Faith entered the dojo as she saw Raphael sit against the wall. "Oh, so now your here to tell me what to do?"

"No, I came to help you. I listened in on her conversation.(A/N: O.O bad Faith!) Her mother said to come in three months." Raph knodded to get her to say more. "So before you leave I would try to find out some way to apologize to her." Then Dona entered.

"Bye, Hun." She gave him very small kiss to his cheek.

"Where ya goin'?"

"Out."

"With who?"

"With April to buy clothes." Then it dawned on him that she told April about their "surprise."

"No, you didn't." She only stared at him. "You did! Why? We were supposed to have diner together."

"Dona, mind if I could talk to you in private?" Faith dragged Dona to the other side of the room. "Can you at least try to get along with him?"

"What? No. No. You see he can't get along with me."

"How did all this start?" Faith's help didn't seem to be helping.

"Not sayin'! I jus want my husband to go with me to my parents house before my child is born! Is that so hard to ask for!" Then they heard a hard slamming noise. They turned around to see that everyone was listening to their conversation.

"Umm... we were just leaving." Leo said sheepishly.

"Yeah! Just forget we were even here... um... lets go, Faith." Mikey tried to get her away from them before things get worse. Splinter then entered the dojo and faced his son.

"What is all the fuss about, Raphael?" Raphael looked down at his father. He hated the fact that he could not fake a story in front of him.

He lowered his head and sighed, "Dona wants to go to her parents house and I think that it's a bad idea. I mean they know that we're married and they'll be expecting a _human_ husband!" Dona then walkedup to him.

"Raph, look." She placed his hand on her slightly bulging stomach. "This is all that matters. I just want them to see the wonderful _man _that i have fallen in love with. Don't worry it will be okay. I promise." She then brought him into a kiss.

"Get a room!" Mike yelled out jokingly.

"You should talk, Mikey." Dona said as she raised one of her eyebrows. Everyone laughed. Finally everything was alright. Now it all that's left is to meet the Family.

* * *

Yeah! That's it! Now I have to get ready for the next chapter which will deal with Raph meeting Dona's parents! This will take place in Dona's fifth month of pregnancy. Well, hopefully everything will okay... I think... 


	10. Meet the Parents

D.T.: Well, now it's time for dun-dun... the parents. How is it going to work out? Will they accept him or will they totally freak out? Well that's not for me to say. It's Toby I'm really worried about. He's about to make a re- entry. Things are going to get tought so hold on!

D.G.:ok but dona's daddy WILL have a slight problem. but i promise everything will be okay:-D

Disclaimer:... Not doin' it! Read preveous chappie.

* * *

**THREE MONTHS AFTER THE... ARGUMENT:**

Raph sulked in the car as he drove down the road. "Again, can ya refresh mah memory. Why are we doing this?" Dona sat naxt to him in the car.

"Because my mother has invited us over. Besides I've been wanting to spent a few nights over anyways." She smiled as she rubbed her swollen belly. Raphael still couldn't believe that he was going to be a dad in few months. "Raph...?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"I'm hungry. Can we stop by a Wendy's or something?"

Raph turned his head to look at her when they came to a stop light. "What! Ya jus' ate twenty minutes ago!"

"You keep forgetting that I'm eating for two people now."

"Yeah, I know. Can ya try to al least wait till we get to da house first?" He begged. He was getting tired of driving. "We there yet?"

"Almost. Just turn right at the stop sign, it'll be the third house down on the right." Raph shook his head and looked up at the houses.

"Your parents live here?" He was astounded to fin out that her parents lived in a very large, almost mansion like, house.

"Yeah, ever since my dad began his chain of Italian restaurants, he's been getting paid... Alot." She chuckled. They parked the car and grabbed their bags. "Ring the doorbell, huney." Dona urged him on.

Pulling down on his fedora, he rang the doorbell.

* * *

"Oh! Thomas, it's them!" She called out to her husband. 

"Get the door. I'm watchin' the game." He yelled as she heard him and the others yelled, "Touch Down!"

She shook her head as she began to open the door.

* * *

Raph winced as he saw the knob turn slowly. "Dona, on second thought, let's just leave! Fake our deaths in a car accident or something!" 

"Raph, stop it! Everything's going to be okay!" Dona hissed at him, and he sighed. The door opened. "Mom!" squealed Dona, and flung herself at her mother. Dona's mom laughed and hugged her tightly.

"Dona! Oh we missed you!" Raph stood to the side uncomfortably as mother and daughter had their reunion. "And this is your husband, I take it?" Dona stepped back, nodded.

"Yes, this is my husband, Raphael. Uh...he, honey? Take off your fadora...now." Raph sighed, and lifted his hat off of his head. He noticed Dona's mother's smile fade ever so slightly, but she stuck out her hand anyway.

"Um...hello. Raphael, is it?" Raph smiled uncomfortably, and shook her hand. "Uh, yeah..." Dona's mother looked a little freaked by his three finge touching her's. "Come see your daughter, dear! The game can wait!" Mrs. Purr called out to her husband, and she was answered with a creak as Mr. Purr stood up and walked towards the door.

"Dad!" Dona exclaimed, and hugged her dad tightly. "Hey, Baby Girl! So where's your..." he looked at Raph, and stopped.

"Um...daddy...this is my husband, Raphael." Raph smiled weakly. Mr. Purr didn't return it. Mrs. Purr elbowed him. Mr. Purr just stood still, staring at Raph. Raph scowled down at Dona.

"Still think this is a good idea?" he asked her, and she glared.

"Please excuse him. Darling, say hello." said Dona's mom. Dona's dad cleared his throat and stuck out his hand, but didn't say hello. Raph shook it uneasilly, and nearly growled as Mr.Purr drew back abruptly. "Well, come in, come in!" offered Mrs. Purr, desperatly trying to break the silence. Dona smiled and nodded, and took Raph's hand and forced him to come into the house. Raph noticed Mr. Purr's eye twitch as Dona grabbed his hand, but he ignored it. Dona's mother sat Dona and Raph in the living room, and she and Mr. Purr left to the kitchen.

"Dona, your father hates me." Raph said abruptly.

"He doesn't hate you! He just needs time to... adjust to you." Raph sighed, and shook his head. "Dona, this could end in hell!" Dona rolled her eyes, but smiled sweetly as her parents re-entered the room.

"So, where do you two live?" Dona's mother asked, trying to make casuall conversation as she and her husband sat down on the couch across from them.

"Um...well...me and Raph live in the... the uh sewers." Dona said, and Raph clenched his fists.

"Oh um, well how nice." said Dona's mother, but her father just stared at them. "Oh, Dona. I noticed your stomache. What is..." "I'm pregnant." said Dona, and Raph nearly ran out at the look on her parents' faces. "Oh really? That's wonderful dear!" said Mrs. Purr, and hugged Dona tightly. "I'm sure Raphael will make a wonderful but...very silent father." she joked, and Raph smiled a bit.

"Sorry. Nervouse." he said, and she smiled. Mr. Purr smiled for the first time since he'd seen Raph.

"Yes, that's wonderful, Dona. Welcome to the family, Raphael." Raph smiled wider now, and nodded.

"Thanks." Dona grinned ear to ear. Suddenly, the phone rang. Mrs. Purr picked it up.

"Hello? Oh yes hello Toby! Coming over? A few minutes. Okay, bye." she hung up. "Toby is coming over in a few minutes to see you, Dona."

Dona's jaw dropped. "He's what!" "He's coming to see you, dear. He hasn't in so long."

"Mother! We broke up a long long, looooong time ago!"

Raph looked at her. "Broke up? He's your ex!" Dona gave him the Shut It Look. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Wonderful!" Dona growled, and went to get it because her mother's face told her to.

"Hey babe." said a voice.

"Hi Toby." said Dona, and let him in. (You describe Toby I don't feel like going on your profile lol). Raph growled as he saw Toby had his arm around Dona. "Toby, get off, please."

Toby smiled seductivly, and eyed Raph. "Um, what is that?" he asked loudly, and Raph scowled.

"HE is my husband, Raphael."

"Your what! But Dona...!" Dona stopped him.

"Toby, stop. I'm not in love with you anymore. Actually, I never was. I've been in love with this man for a long time, even when we were dating. So stop trying to flirt and get it through your head I don't love you! we're just friends!"

"But, you chose this...this...thing over me!"

"He's not a thing, Toby! He's a man, and you certainly aren't acting like one at the moment. You're acting llike a little boy!" Toby scowled at Dona, then at Raph, and Raph returned the look. One thing was certain. Toby and Raph's feelings for each other were definantly mutual.

* * *

WOW! IS IT ME, OR IS DA TEMPERATURE RISING IN HERE! That waz excellent! Ya have give D.G. a round of applause for dat! I don't that I would have had the sitution come out SO BRILIANTLY! I LUV IT! 


	11. She didn't tell you?

Yeah! Next chappie is HERE! Hope you enjoy this chapter. D.G(Donny's Girl) wrked real hard on the beginning part of this chapter. Now enjoy!

* * *

Dona looked worriedly from Toby to Raph as they gave each other the

killer glare that would normally be issued between Leo and Raph.

"Um...Toby, how nice to see you dear!" Dona's mother said nervously. Toby looked away from Raph, and changed his mood completely.

"Mrs. Purr, how great to see you!" he said, and Dona's mom smiled and nodded. Raph felt his eye twitch as he saw Toby giving Dona a funny look. Dona raised her eyebrows at Toby, and then sat back down next to Raph, making it a point to hold his hand.

Toby glared at Raph. "Toby, how would you like to stay for dinner?" Dona's father asked, and Dona and Raph looked up.

"Dad!" Dona hissed, but Toby had already made up his mind.

"Thank you, Mr. Purr. That would be great." Raph scowled, and then gripped Dona's wrist.

"Honey, can I speak to you in the kitchen?" He asked her, getting up and dragging her into the other room. He closed the door behind her, and whirled around. "What is his problem!" he asked, and Dona cowered a little.

"I don't know! Don't blame me!"

"I'm blaming you! You're the one who wanted to come here in the first place, Dona!"

Dona scowled at him. "It's not my fault Toby hasn't gotten over the fact we broke up a long time ago!" Raph rolled his eyes, and sighed.

"Dona, if this crap doesn't stop,

we're leaving. Got it? I don't want him trying anything!" Dona sighed

too, and nodded.

"Okay, Raph." The two of them stepped out of the kitchen. Toby had seated himself on the chair next to the couch Raph and Dona had been sitting at. As they walked past Toby, he 'accidentally' brushed Dona's thigh with his hand. Dona stared down at him, and he winked.

"Ugh..." Dona groaned, rolling her eyes and sitting down. Toby tried to

put his hand on hers, but she slapped it away and gave him a look that

said 'Don't mess with me!'.

A few hours later, Dona's mother announced dinner, and they all sat down at the table. Raph and Dona sat across from Toby, who kept eying Raph evilly. "So," said Dona's mother, starting conversation," What have you been up to, Toby?" Toby smiled.

"Nothing really. Still working with my father. I think about Dona every day."

Raph growled and stood up. "Look, buddy-"

"Raph, stop it!" Dona, said, yanking him back into his seat, and glaring at Toby across the table. "Toby, for the last time! I am married and I don't love you! Get over me! We're just friends and nothing else! You got that buddy!" Toby stared disbelievingly at Dona, who had taken Raph's place in standing up.

He then noticed that something was different about Dona. "Dona are you…?"

Dona sat back down with her hand on her large belly, "Yes." She sighed. Then feeling uncomfortable she stood back up. "Will you excuse me. Thank you, Mom, for the dinner." She then left. Her mother looked down on her daughter's plate and nothing on her plate had been eaten.

Raph quickly rose from his set and followed her. "Hey? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just felt dizzy. The baby won't stop moving." She placed her hand on her forehead. "Raph, please don't get angry with Toby. He's a real nice guy. Even though he has a hard time letting go of things, he can be really sweet guy."

Raph groaned. How could he like this guy? He was hitting on his wife and there was something about him that didn't seem right. "Fine. Alright. I'll… try." Dona smile at him.

"Thanks, Dear." She then kissed him on his cheek.

"Is everything alright over there?" Called Dona's dad.

Dona smiled, "Yes, Dad. Everything's alright." They then walked back to the dinner table. Toby had a sad look on his face.

"You alright, Tobe?" He looked up at her.

"Yeah. So… um… how long have you been…"

"I'm already going to enter my seventh month."

"Seventh!" Dona turned her head toward her mother. "Now you have to stay here till the child is born. I don't want my daughter to get sick down in those se…" Dona cut her short.

"Mom!" She glared at her and shook her head toward Toby. Her mother nodded. "I don't know, Mom. I would have to talk to about it first. "What do you think, Dear?"

Raphael wasn't paying attention to the conversation, but he was stuffing his face with food that Dona's mom cooked. "What? OH! Yeah, thanks, Mrs. P., the food's great!" Dona could only groan at her husband. Everyone just started to laugh. "What?"

"Nothing, Raph, just continue eating." Things were starting to smoothen out.

* * *

LATER THAT EVENING:

Raphael and Dona were getting ready for bed. "Honey?"

Raph just stared at the ceiling as he plopped down. "Yeah?"

"You don't mind that Toby is staying over do you?"

"Nah, I need to get used to him is all. Sorry for yellin' at you earlier."

"It's alright. You look stressed. Why don't you practice your katas."

The idea was roaming in Raph's head. "Good idea. You gonna be alright?"

She nodded, "Yes, now go." She chuckled. He then exited the room. He wondered around the house to see what the rest looked like. Finally, he came to what seemed to be some type of exercising room. He moved some of the equipment around, hoping that Dona's parents wouldn't mind. He then started do some katas.

"Do you always do this?" A voice said behind him. He quickly turned to see Dona's mom.

"Not always. Jus' when I get stressed out."

"Let me guess. It's about Toby isn't?" Raph nodded. "Well, I'm sorry. I thought it would be great for you to see who took care of your wife before she found you again."

"What do you mean?" He was confused.

She was surprised, "You mean she never told you?" He shook his head no. "Well then do I have a story to tell you."

* * *

Well that's the next chappie 4 ya! Stay tuned! What story did Dona "forget" to tell him? HMM. NOT SAYIN'! 


	12. Fun at the Mall

Hi peoples! DT and DG here! Sorry this update took so long, we had difficulties lol. Thanks to all of you for reviewing(please continue to do so) and enjoy!

"You mean she never told you?" Raph shook his head no. "Well, then do I have a story to tell you."

"Really?"

"Yes, you see it all happened three or four years ago after we found her lying in the hospital bed. She looked absolutely terrible. I remember seeing her lying there, as if she was dead. Pale as paper. But when she awoke the first thing she asked for was a torn mask."

Raphael laughed. "That was mine. I gave it to her before the tower fell." He fiddled with the end of his bandana absent mindedly.

"Well, when she heard that you and your brothers were dead she got up from the bed and walked toward the window." She paused. "She yelled at the top of her lungs, 'ARE YOU HAPPY NOW, SHREDDER! YOU GOT WHAT YOU ALWAYS WANTED! THEY'RE DEAD! NOW WHY DON'T YOU COME HERE AND KILL ME AS WELL!' " She twiddled her fingers. "I've never seen her so devastated. And I've never been so confused as to why on earth she would want to be killed. After we returned from the hospital she tried to twice." Raph's face became pale. His wife was a suicidal? That didn't sound like the Dona he knew.

"I... I never... I never knew. Why?"

"After your 'death' she found no reason to continue living. Then about three months after the incident she met Toby. They became best friends. She told Toby everthing. From the day the tower collasped to about trying to end her life. But, Toby began to fall in love with her. She had sworn on the day she returned home from the hospital never to love again. So when she noticed he was falling in love with her, she was scared." Raph was still trying to asborb all this.

"So... what's up wit da flirt?" He was referring to Toby.

"You see after his mother died he had a hard time of letting go things that were important to him. So, don't be mad with him. He really helped your wife."

"I see." There was a pause. A long quiet pause.

"How about joining me in the living room? We can watch some television." Raphael gladly accepted her offer. The silence had been quite awkward for him. They spent hours watching the "Cosby Show". Then Raphael felt a presence. He turned around to she that his wife was standing there.

"D.P.?"

"Hey, Raph." She walked toward them. Then he saw that something was different about her.

"Ya don't look to well, Babe. Ya okay?"

"Yes, are you well?" her mother asked, turning around.

"Yeah, the baby just won't stop moving. I've been up for awhile and I thought that I would join you." Raph helped his wife to the couch.

"Dona, ya should be restin'; not walkin' around."

"Raph, being pregnant doesn't mean that I'm immoble." She sighed as she put her head back on the couch. "I wish that the baby would stop being so active. I'm getting nauseated." She placed a hand on her large belly. "Looks like I'm gonna have to skip on going to the mall tomorrow."

"It's all right, dear." Dona's mom assured her.

"I'm gonna stay here and watch you." Raph insisted, but Dona shook her head.

"No. You should go. My dad gets lonely when my mom goes on these 'trips'. " She laughed till she felt a small pain.

"You all right!"

She simplied smile. "Yeah honey, the baby was just kicking. Calm down." She then started to get up. "I'm going back to bed. And, Raph..."

"Yeah?"

"You're going. Toby will be here to watch me." She then continued to walk toward the room. Raph stared after her.

"Well then. I suppose that means I have no choice." Raph shrugged.

Dona's mother smiled." I guess I should be going to bed as well. Goodnight, Raphael."

"Night, Mrs. P."

"Please. Call me Amy."

"Sure. Night, Amy." He then walked back to his room with his wife.

-  
In the morning, Dona was up early to make breakfast. She picked up a few pointers from Mikey since he loves to cook so much. "Dad, can you get Raph and tell him that breakfast is ready?"

"Sure." He walked to his daughter's room and found out that Raph wasn't there. "He's not in the room, Honey!" He yelled.

"Try the bathroom! He loves to take hot showers in the moring!" Thomas laughed as he went to see if Raph was in the shower. As he was coming for the bathroom door he heard someone singing off tune. "That has to be Raphael." he said to himself. He then knocked on the door.

"Yeah! Who is it!" came Raphael's voice.

"Thomas! Your wife is calling you down for breakast!"

"A'right! Tell her I'll be down in a minute!"

Thomas laughed, "Okay!" As he walked down the stairs he saw Dona on her way up.

"What's he doing?"

"Taking a shower." He laughed to himself.

"Let me guess. He's singing isn't he?" She almost laughed herself.

"Yes, he is." They both laughed together as they walked into the kitchen. "So, how's breakfast coming along?"

"Good." Then there was a pause. (A/N: DT: There's a lot of pausing huh? DG: Sometimes people in a fic just need a moment to think of what to say next...ooor the author doesn't know what to put next so they fill it in with a pause! DT: Monica, be quiet.) Then the phone rang.

Dona's father said, "I'll get it, Dona. Hello? Yeah, sure hold on. Dona, it's a guy named 'Donny'. Know him?"

"Of course! He's Raphael's brother!" She rushed over to the telephone. "Donny!"

"Dona!"

"Hey, Don! What's up?

"Not much. I called to see how things were with Raph. Can I speak with him?"

Dona laughed, "He's a little busy at the moment, Donatello."

Donny sighed, "Singing in the shower again isn't he?"

"Yes, he is."

"Well, I was hoping that if it was all right if I stopped by later today?"

"But of course! I'll be home with my friend Toby while Raph, my mom and dad are at the mall."

"Great! I'll be there at three o'clock!"

" 'Kay, Don. See ya!"

"Bye!" Dona then hung up.

"Raphael's brother is coming over later. That is if you don't mind, Dad."

"No. Not at all. I would love to meet the rest of the family!" He said happily.

" 'Kay, now where's da food?"

Dona almost jumped out of her skin, "Raph! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry. Can't help it." He pulled a seat next to Thomas and began to eat.

"Good?" Raph nodded in approvement.

"Raph, Don called." Dona told him.

"Weally?" He said with his mouth full, "Wah he waht?"

"Nothing. He's just coming over later and hun... please eat first; then answer."

He swollowed hard, "Sorry, babe. So... Mr. Purr..."

"Please. Friends and family call me Thomas."

"Daddy likes that. It so-called makes him feel younger." Dona laughed. Then Toby walked in. "Slept well?" She said with a sarcastic tone.

"Har har har. Very funny, D." His hair was an absolute mess and he didn't even get out of his p.j.'s. He tiredly slumped his body onto the chair. "So... what's for breakfast?"

-  
Dona's parents and her husband started to get ready for their day at the mall. "Call me if anything comes up... 'kay?" Raph then kissed her on the cheek.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine; 'sides Toby will be here to watch me."

"Yeah." He looked over at Toby. "That's what worries me."

She slightly slapped him on the arm, "Raph, please. Behave."

"Yes ma'am." he said, grinning fondly at her. She smirked, and pecked him on the cheek before pushing him out the door after her parents. As Raph headed to the car after Amy and Thomas, he look over his shoulder to gaze uneasilly at Toby. Behind Toby, Dona raised her eyebrows. 'Sorry.' Raph mouthed, smiling at her, and she sighed and walked into the house, Toby following her and closing the door behind him.

Thomas got into the drivers seat, where Amy told Raphael that he could sit in the passenger's seat while she sat in the back. Thomas pulled out of the driveway and soon they were on their way to the mall. On the way, Raph was silent and stared out the window. Thomas gave him a look. "Raphael...everything alright?" Raph jumped at the sudden interuption to his thoughts, and nodded.

"Yeah...sure...I'm fine." Raph stuttered, and Thomas raised an eyebrow.

"Sure about that?" Thomas urged, and Raph sighed.

"I'm just worried about Dona, that's all." he admitted, and Amy smiled.

"Oh, Raphael, Dona will be just fine." she assured him, and he sighed.

"But what if she goes into labor and I'm not there for her? She IS into her ninth month."

"Raphael, if she goes into labor Toby will be there to help her until we can get there. Don't worry. She'll be fine." Amy told him, and he nodded, and smiling a little.

"Alright...if you say so, Amy." Amy smiled and winked.

"I do say so." she said, and he shook his head, grinning. Soon, they arrived at the mall, and were now walking inside it. Raphael stared at Thomas as the man babbled on about all of the stores they should go to and how he was going to spoil Raphael like there was no tomorrow.

"Um...Thomas...breath much?" Raph asked, slightly humored. Thomas stopped babbling, smiling. Raph was partly relieved; he really didn't need anything, and all this talk about being spoiled was starting to make him feel guilty. Thomas stopped ubruptly and dragged Raphael into a fishing shop, Amy laughing at them and following. "Thomas, I really don't-ah!-need all of this!" Raph moaned, straining under the weight of all the stuff Thomas was insisting they buy for Raph.

"Nonsense, son!" Thomas said merrilly, and Raph groaned as Thomas piled more object onto the already large pile.

"Thomas, really! I don't need all of this...ACK!" he stumbled and almost dropped everything as Thomas hurriedly pulled him to the counter. Thomas took out a credit cart and told Raph to put everything on the counter. Raph did so, and sighed. "Amy, Thomas has gone mad. I don't need all of this!" Raph begged for Amy to understand, and Amy chuckled.

"Raphael, just go along with it. He's only expressing how much he appreciates you joining the family." Amy told him, and Raph sighed. He shrugged, and yelped as Thomas yanked him out of the fishing shop and into another one, this time the movie store.

"Thomas, really. Don't spend a thousand dollars on me, please!" Raph said, and Thomas grinned. "Already spent two hundred in the fishing shop, might as well go up eh?"

"Two hundred!" Raph exclaimed, but his only answer was Amy's laughing and Thomas babbling on about what movies they should get. They walked out of the store, Thomas now carrying five movies inside the bag he had used for the fishing stuff. Raph smiled. "Thomas...are you sure you don't mind spending this much money? I don't need all this stuff, you know."

"Raphael, for the last time, I WANT to give you this stuff, okay?" thomas said, smiling, and Raph smiling as well.

"Well, that's really nice of yah, Thomas."

"Don't even mention it."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the house, Dona and Toby were sitting on the couch watching some TV show they'd never seen before. It was really funny and they were laughing hysterically. Then, the doorbell rang. "That must be Don!" Dona exclaimed, and jumped up to run to the door. She opened door and grinned. "Donny!" she exclaimed, hugging him tightly and making him stumble.

"Geez Dona! Careful with that stomache of yours! And you've only been gone two days, ya missed me already?" Don laughed, and Dona scowled playfully. Toby got up to stand behind Dona.

"Oh um...Don this is my friend, Toby. Toby, this is my brother-in-law, Donettello." Toby nodded and shook Don's hand, trying not to make Dona mad by acting like he had around Raphael. Dona smiled at Toby, signalling a thanks. Toby winked at her, and Dona rolled her eyes. "Toby, you're done with that, remember?" she hisssed, and Toby shrugged. Don looked from one to the other, eying Toby suspiciously. Dona grumbled and said," Please come in Donny."

"Oh wait Dona! I have a present for ya!" Don said cheerfully, and she smiled.

"Aww, Donny! You're so nice." she said, hugging him, and he blushed.

"Least I could do, Dona. Now come on! It's in the Battle Shell!" Don took Dona's arm and led her out to the Battle Shell, and opened the back doors. He reached inside and took something out, and set it on the ground.

It was a crib. A plain white, but very pretty crib. "I didn't paint it, we don't really know if it's going to be a girl or a boy." Don said, and Dona hugged him tightly again.

"Thanks Donny! It's great! Oooooh, you're the best!" she squealed and Don laughed.

"Easy Dona, easy! Where's Raph?" Dona let go of him and smiled. "He and my parents went to the mall to go shopping for stuff...my dad's probably spoiling him right now."

Don grinned. "Raph hates being spoiled. Says it makes him feel guilty." Dona shrugged, and told Donny to come inside. 


	13. Is There Something Wrong?

Well, since my partner got stuck I thought I might wait for her, but she gave me the go to continue. To all my... our fans we want to thank you all for your reviews. We would like you to know that we have not given up on this story. We just had major writers block, but may THE STORY GO ON!

DISCLAIMERS:... I think you know the drill...

* * *

Don, Dona, and Toby sat down in front of the television quietly. No one made a sound. That is till Toby's cell phone went off. "Please excuse me." He got up from his seat and walked into the kitchen, "Hello?" 

"Did you finish the job?" Came a voice from the phone.

"No. Dona and her 'brother- in- law' are still here. I can't get my hands on her. I need more time."

The voice was getting very angry, "Look if you don't hurry and bring me that... _girl. _I'll come over and get her myself!"

Toby tried to get him to get his voice down, "Look, just me a time. I'll get her I promise. I'll do whatever it takes to get her back. I won't let some ugly..._ thing _get in my way."

He chuckled, "Good. Now should my men take care of the..."

Toby knew where he was going with that, "No! I want to be the one to personally get rid of him _myself._ I promised myself that Dona was going to be mine and she will be mine!" He then brought out the gun he hid in his deep pockets.

"Good. Good, that is exactly what I want to hear." The voice then hung up. Toby then walked back into the living room.

"Who was it ?" Dona asked.

Toby looked down on her, "Oh. It was my dad. Sorry, but I have to go."

"Oh, is there anything wrong?"

"No, my dad locked the cash register again and can't find the keys." He chuckled.

"Okay. I quess I'll see you later?"

"Yeah... sure." Toby then left quickly, slamming the door behind him.

"You know there's something about him that doesn't seem right..."

Dona was getting alittle uncomfortable. She also had a feeling as well, but she had no idea what it was. Things seemed odd to her. At first she thought it might have been from her being pregnant, and she was just imaging things; or that Donny was right about Toby. Whatever it was, it was bothering her and Donny.

* * *

Meanwhile Raph, Thomas, and Amy were still at the mall. Poor Raphael was getting tired of all the shopping that they were doing. "Thomas, are ya done yet!" 

Thomas smiled, "Nope there is still one last place we need to go to. But I'm going to need you to close your eyes."

"Thomas, you did more for me than I can imagin'. I told before that I don't all this stuff."

Thomas had to agree but still had more idea, "Yes, but this is special. Do you have that string I gave you earlier?" He nodded. "It is to my understanding that my daughter does not have a wedding band on, but only a engament ring."

"Yeah." Raph shamely replied. "Ya see I wasn't able to get one. She said she didn't mind... but I wish that..."

"Well, I have a friend that can help you with your delema. His name is Russ. He was the man that helped me with my wedding rings. I'm sure that he won't mind if he made onethat would fit you andyour wife."

Raphael was surprised, "Why?"

"Because, it is only right toshow a little gratitude to my son-in-law." He smiled at him as shook his hand.

"Thank ya, Thomas! Boy, won't Dona be surprised when she see's this!"

* * *

Back at the house Dona was getting very sleepy. "Don, I'm gonna go take a nap." She yawned, "If you need anything feel free to use the kitchen." 

"That's alright, D.P. I was about to get going anyway."

"Alright. Make sure you tell everyone that I said, 'hello.' " She smiled as he laughed.

"Okay, but if you need anything, please don't hestitate to call."

"Don't worry I will." And with that Dona was all by herself. "Looks like you and I will be the only one's here." She smiled as she rubbed her large stomache. She could wait for the day her little one will be born. "Any day now." She smiled as she turned off the television and walked to her room. Even though her hurt when she walked up the stairs she did not mind. "As soon as your born I'm gonna buy a pair shoes that won't hurt my feet." She said as she rubbed her back. "Finally." She reached the last step, but then she heard the door-bell ring. She groaned as she slowly walked down the stairs. "I'm coming!" Dona yelled as she began to approach the door. When she opened it no one was there. "That's odd?" She began to walk away. "I could have sworn that someone rang the doorbell." She was about to head for the stairs when the doorbell rang again. "What is it now!" She was begining to get irrated. Once again there was no one at the door. _Someone must be playing a practical joke on me... but soemthing is not right?_ Dona turned around and came face with a Foot ninja.

"You are to come with me!"

"Not on my life!" She tried to get away, but the ninja took her prisoner. "LET GO OF ME! RAPH,...SOMEBODY HELP!"

"Be quiet!" The ninja smacked her and she fell to the floor unconscious. He quickly left the note on the table and left without a trace.

* * *

Raphael felt a little restless at the mall. "Is there anything wrong, Son?" Thomas saw how Raphael was deep in thought. 

"I don't know. I need to call Dona and see how she's doing..." He took the shell cell from his pocket and dialed her cell number. No answer, so he tried his in-law's house phone. Still no answer.

"Maybe she's asleep?"

"No, Dona's not that deep of a sleeper, even though she's pregnant. She has always answered my calls. Something's wrong."

"Are you sure? It could a misunderstanding. Maybe she's in the shower?"

"No, the phone is waterproof. She answers the phone if she was in the shower as well. I'm sorry, Thomas, but I need to get back to the house."

Thomas agreed with him. "Amy, I'm going to take Raphael back to the house!"

"Okay, I'll just get a cab home tonight!"

"All right. Now lets go!" Thomas and Raph raced back to the house. It a while but they made it. Raphael quickly got out of the car and ran for the door. He thought that the door was looked, but to his surprise the door was unlocked. He didn't waste anytime to get into the house.

"DONA!" Raphael looked around and saw that the house was turned upside down. "DONA! WHERE YOU!" He ran franticly around the house. There was so sign of his wife anywhere. "No, no, no, no, no, NO! Raphael then took his fist and slammed it into the nearest thing he could hit, the television. "I promised her! I knew that I should have stayed here and watch over her! BUT NO!" He fell to his knees as the thought of his wife and his child... hehe his child. She was pregnant with his child and she put up a fight. Raphael felt like his world was caving in. He promise her that he wouldn't lose her again. Thomas saw how Raphael cried for his wife.

"It's gonna be okay." He then placed a hand on his shoulder.

"DON'T TELL ME EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE OKAY, LEO!" Raph shoved Thomas' hand off him. "Thomas, I'm sorry. I just..."

"It's alright, Son. We'll get her back."

"I hope so. I dont' know what I would do if... what's that?"

"It looks like a note." Thomas handed it to Raph. "What does it say?"

"It says,

_Hello Raphael, I hope that you're having a good day. I know that I am. especially since I have Dona. If you ever want to see your wife again meet me at the Eastman Warehouse. I'll be waiting for you. Oh,make sure you come alone. _

_Toby_

Raphaelcrumpled theletter,"I knewthat hewas no good!" Raphael then started to head for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get help. And there is only one place where I can get!"

"Where?"

"Hehe. My place."

* * *

All right! I finally got this story posted! I hope that I will be able to make updates faster now. Sorry for the long wait. So what does Toby want with Dona? And where is she? Well continue reading to find out in the next chapter! TTFN! Ta Ta For Now! Please review. If anyone has any ideas for the next chapter or future chapter please to hesitate to help. It is well appreciated! 


	14. This is Where You Live!

Hey there! Its been years! And I am back! I really love this story and I want to finish writing this story. I know that there were a lot of people that want to see this story finished. So... I shall finish it!

So here it is! The next chapter of The Secret Within.

DISCLAIMERS:... I think you know the drill...I own Dona though...so yeah :) lol

* * *

Raphael drives through the city of New York like a wild man. All he could think about was if Dona was ok. Was his baby ok? He had no idea what to do, but knew that if he could get everyone together then everything would work out. Maybe...He hoped. "Raphael, where are we going? I don't know if you this, but this is not a real safe part of town. And on top of that...this is an alley way. I don't think this is safe." Thomas did not feel comfortable with the spot that Raphael chose to park the car.

Raphael chuckled, "You couldn't be more wrong actually. Follow me." Thomas followed Raph out of the car and deeper into the alley.

"Are you sure? This is kinda making me nervous." He then saw Raphael stoop down and lift up a sewer lid, "Umm...what are you doing?"

Raphael started making his way down. "Well? Are you coming or not?" Thomas shrugged his shoulders and followed him down the sewer didn't seem right to Thomas. Why did he live in a sewer? Did his daughter live here too? He hoped that she didn't! This place was disgusting! "Hey, don't worry. We don't live like bums I promise you."

"Huh?"

"I had a feeling that you were getting uncomfortable. I know it kinda stinks a bit, but we are almost there...My place is really cool. I can introduce you to the rest of my family."

Thomas was confused about what Raphael was talking about. True he was uncomfortable knowing that his daughter lived down here in the filth.

"Alrighty then. We are here." Raph said proudly.

"Umm...this is a wall." Thomas observed.

"True, but this is no ordinary wall. Watch." Raphael felt around wall looking for something, "Ah! Here it is." He then lifted up a piece of the wall. It was a keypad.

Thomas was amazed by this, "What is this?" Raphael chuckled at how amazed Thomas was with everything.

"Thomas, welcome to my home." The wall shifted and revealed a large opening. He was amazed at how huge the place was. It was a sight to see. This was the place that his daughter was living in, and it was HUGE! "Hey guys! I'm callin' an emergency!"

And just like that everyone came out in a flash. Raphael introduced everyone to his father-in-law, and explained the situation. "So the question is...how do we get her out there without putting her in any danger." Leonardo said.

"Or the baby." Michelangelo pointed out. "I want to be Uncle Mikey!"

Donny stood, "I know you do...we all of us want to take care of the kid...but remember that Raphael is the dad...we need to help him out. We will come up with something. I know we will." Donatello walked over and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. The worry that he must be going through right at that moment. He just got reunited with Dona little over a year ago, they got married, and they are going to be having a kid together. Why is this happening? This was supposed to be Raph's chance to be happy for once. After three years, they are now finally together again. The only thing is...will there be another gap for them if things go awry again? No, this time they were going to get her out of there. She was going to be rescued one way or another.

* * *

She woke up feeling light headed, "Ugh...where...am...I? Ouch!" Dona grabbed her belly. Her baby kicked really hard; sometimes it felt like the baby knew when she was stressed or in trouble. "Relax, baby, everything is going to be ok." She rubbed her belly once more in an attempt to calm the baby down, but with no such luck. She felt so sick from all the movement, but she knew that she has to get out of where ever she was. "Come on now...we have to get out of here."

"You're not going anywhere. You are going to stay right where you are."

"Toby!" Dona started walking in the direction of his voice. "Toby! Where are you? Show yourself!"

"Right here." Then there he stood with a light over him.

She carefully started walking towards him, "Why am I here? Why are you doing this to me?"

"You should blame yourself for that, Dona. If you only stayed with me then you wouldn't be here in this mess."

"Mess? What mess? You brought me here! Ow!" Dona felt like she walked into something, but there was no way she could have. "What did I hit?" She got up and noticed that there was a glass wall in front of her. "Toby, let me out! Please!"

Toby just shrugged his shoulders, "Sorry, love can't do that. We have bigger plans for you."

"We? What do you mean 'we'?"

"Me..."

Dona shook with fear. She knew that voice. That horrible voice from three years ago. "Shredder...how...how...there's no way! I heard that there no other survivors! No...No...No..." She felt her knees get weak.

"You have escaped my grasp last time, but not this time my dear. You are going to help me get rid of those despicable turtles. This time they will DIE!"

Dona finally collapsed to her knees, and grabbed her belly. The baby kicked even harder this time, **_Please Raph...come and save me._**

* * *

Raphael leaned against the wall of the car. He had to save her...he HAD to. If he lost her again, he didn't know what he was going to do with himself. "Raph, hey...Raph. RAPH!"

"Huh? Oh! Sorry, Leo."

"Come on, man. We need your head in the game right now. I know that you're worried about Dona, but so are we."

"I know." Raph calmly replied. "I have to get her out of there if it's the last thing I do." His brothers looked at him with a smile and agreed with him. Raph looked out the window, and up at the star-less sky. Hold on, _**Dona...I'm coming for you.**_

* * *

YEAH! I finally finished another chapter! I hope that I get a few reviews for this story. I know that it has been four years since I last updated this story, but I promise that I am going to finish it! Please review. I would like to see how you guys think of this chapter...and if anyone has any ideas please let me know! :) I might add it to my story! :) Again thank you for reading my story.


	15. The Talk

I know that it has been awhile since I last wrote anything...I can only hope that people are enjoying this story. Again like I said...I PROMISE that I am going to finish this story :) I hope that you enjoy the 15th chapter to The Secret Within

DISCLAIMERS:... I think you know the drill...I own Dona and Faith. (She wasn't used a lot in this story...but I hope to use her though more often.)...so yeah :) lol

* * *

Things did not look good for Dona. Her baby kept moving in her large belly, and she felt sicker and sicker by the minute. Grabbing her belly, she saw Toby standing not too far away with his back against the glass wall. "Why?" Dona just looked up in confusion. "Why did it have to be him? Tell me, Dona...Was it cause I wasn't good enough for you? Was it because the indecent almost four years ago? Tell me, Dona..." He turned around, and there were anger in his eyes. And yet...they were also very sad. He lost the one he loved to some creature that was not supposed to be in this world. "WHY! TELL ME!" Toby banged his fist against the glass wall.

Dona didn't know what to say. All she could feel was the pain coming from his voice. She knew that he loved her with all of his heart; the only thing was how could she explain it to him? She could say that Raphael got to her first, but that would make things worse if she said that. What to do? She could hardly think straight with the baby moving around like this. "Toby, I don't know what to say...there's nothing that I can say to make everything better. All I know...all I know is that you were a great friend, Toby. You helped me all those years, and you stayed by my side even when I lost all hope. Please, Toby...don't do this. This...this isn't the Toby I know!"

"The Toby you used to know no longer exists!" He turned away, "No longer exists. The only thing I feel is abandonment. You abandoned me, Dona...why? Why did you..." His voice began to crack.

Dona got up and started walking toward the glass wall; she somehow wanted to hold Toby in her arms. He was her best friend, and now this has happened. What could she do? "Toby..." Toby just stood there without moving. She inched closer, "Toby, please. Please look at me." Tears started to fall from her eyes, "Toby...even though we never..." She paused; thinking of the words to say. "Even though we never were a couple...I loved you."

Toby turned to look at her, and took a step back. "Loved? LOVED!"

"Yes...Loved. I loved you as my best friend, and you're like a brother to me, Toby. If something were to happen to you I would be deeply horrified." Dona's tears continued to fall. "I don't...I never wanted to lose that special friendship that we shared. Please, Toby...believe me."

Everything he heard was hard to believe. How could she love him that way...even after everything that he had did to her. Things just didn't make sense anymore. "Just what do you expect me to do?" He stepped back for a moment, just for a moment. "What is it that you want from me? What do you want me to do?" Toby leaned against the glass with a pleading face. He really loved her, and it hurt him so much that he was the cause of her pain.

"Get Raph...He'll...He'll..."Dona felt a sharp pain run through her side.

"Dona?" He knelt down to her level, and she was holding her stomach, "Dona? Dona? Are you alright? Dona?"

Dona just knelt in pain, "Toby...please...get Raph..." The pain finally went away, "I'm alright. Please, Toby, if you really care about me...You'll get me out of this place."

* * *

"Ok guys, ready?" Leo said as they stood in front of the Eastman Warehouse. This is where the note said that Dona was held captive. It surprised the Turtles that Toby would pick his father's warehouse for this.

"Oh, I am more than ready." Raph punched his fist into his hand, "I'm coming, Dona. So...are we going or not? Come on!" Raphael started making his way into the shadows. His determination was strong and he wasn't going to stop till he found her.

"Here we go guys! Let's go!" Mikey jumped up with a fist in the air. "I'm so pumped!"

"Quiet, Mikey!" Donny tried to quiet down his excited brother. Things here on out were not going to be easy for them.

They made their way into the building. As they carefully search high and low for Dona; Leonardo noticed something, "Guys.."

"Yeah, Leo?" Mikey asked.

"Ummm...where did Raphael go?" Leonardo pointed out. Raphael had separated from his brothers; this was not good. "Damn it, Raph."

* * *

_**I am the only one that can find her. I know that I asked for your help guys...but somehow...I feel like I am the only one that can find her in here. **_Raphael made his way in and out of rooms in search of Dona. Sad to say he wasn't having much luck. _**Damn it, Dona, where are you? How am I going to...Hello?**_ Raphael saw Toby walking in the hallway, and came up with an idea. He followed Toby for a while till the moment was right.

**THIS WAS IT!**

Toby walked slowly, thinking of what Dona said. Even though they never were together as a couple she loved him. She cared deeply about it him, even if it wasn't a romantic love it was still love. "Dona, what am I to do with YYYOOOUU!" Toby felt his body being picked up and slammed into the wall of a hallway.

"Now tell me where my wife is you piece of shit!" Raphael began to punch him in the face, "I swear to God, if anything happened to her I'm gonna..."

"She's fine." Toby flinched as he saw Raphael make another fist.

"What?" Raph held his fist back, still aiming for Toby's face."Why should I believe you? You threatened to keep my wife away from me and you...you...if it wasn't for Dona I would have killed your sorry ass right about now. Now tell me where is she!" He pushed Toby harder against the wall.

"She's safe I promise."

"That's not what I asked you."

"If you want me to tell you...you have to let go of my throat." Toby tried to breath, "I die I can't tell you where she is now can I. Now...put me down." Toby looked at him with anger. There was no way that Dona was really in love with...this...this "Thing." But somehow...it seemed wrong of him to keep him away from her. "Follow me."

Raphael began to follow Toby hoping that he was telling the truth. Cause if Toby was lying about where Dona was he was going to kill him. Toby stayed quiet as he made Raphael follow him up some metal stairs and in and out of rooms. **_Damn...this place is a freakin' maze! Where could he be taking me. I'm coming Dona...don't you worry. I'm almost there.

* * *

_**AHHH...Look at that! Another chapter has come and gone...and Raphael has the last word in this chapter once more...-_- I wonder why that is... oh well... Please read and review! :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
